Love
by 0x0AppleTree0x0
Summary: Ssuke loves three women...But the question is how he loves them?


_**...**_

Sakura and Ino have been best friends since they could remember themselves...

Sakura -so nervous, always smoking, the smell of nicotine in her hair, spends her money on "something to smoke" and buys cheap packages with cigarettes, sleeps a little and always has time to sit in her office, smoking and shedding one or two tears in the evening.

Ino, oh so dazzling. The blonde loves flowers and bubble gum, in some situations she acts just like a child though she's already can have sex with any man or woman that she falls in love with.. So light that sometimes when you look at her...you think as if she's flying...

They are like fire and water, like the ground and the sky...They love each other with the type of love that is so strong that almost nothing can break it... A friendship that will live through years.

**.Meeting him once more.**

_He_-fell in love so long ago that he has forgotten about it...Loving three women at once would be very strange wouldn't it? You should be right if you think so, though he loves them with different "loves"- or maybe different ways of love...

His wife... Oh in the word "wife "he sees only a woman with children, always yelling and not working, staying at home...alone and sitting in the living room, looking at the photos of him and her and crying because he'll be home late again. She has the question "Why so late?!" And thinks that he's cheating on her, but he's just working to feed his so called family, though she doesn't believe those words and "the battle" begins, yelling and screaming and broken plates -these sounds aren't heard from their house, so no one actually knows about the battlefield. What about sex? Well after the battle they sometimes have it but maybe it doesn't even change anything because she can't get pregnant..But he loved her for the nerves she has spent for him.

Hn...What about Sakura? Sakura was like his friend, like a men's' friendship, he has known her since they were children, yes he saw her tears, she saw his, so when it became hard and he wants to cry he comes to her and cries on her shoulder and smells the nicotine-the familiar smell and he loves that smell...He loved her for the years they've known each other.

Ino... He saw so much feeling in her eyes, sometimes he thought as if she has come here to save him, she reminded him of an angel. But then he couldn't find the wings that should grow from her back. That was really disappointing. He loved her because she looked like the light at the end of the tunnel.

So _he_ with his raven hair...(Lets remember who can have raven hair and black orbs in Naruto, the first two candidates are : Sasuke and Itachi). Well _he_ with his raven hair and black orbs went through the dark alley that led to his house...

"Sasuke!"-he already heard his name and knew that his wife isn't in the mood...

**.A lover and nicotine.**

His breathing stopped for a moment…

Her silent steps were recognized by him..

The sweet smell of her hair caged his soul…

The beating of her heart was a music to his ears…

He loved her..

He loved her for everything she was…

He loved her for everything she will be..

Panting…

Two bodies…Embraces, kisses, short breaths, moaning…

The atmosphere- hot, tense, shivering….maybe its because they belong together, like this. Or maybe its because they love each other, like this, it doesn't really matter. They want to stay like this forever, together, even though everyone hates him, and she hates this world. The smell of nicotine always stayed with her…so she hoped that he'll stay just the same, but he was gone in the morning…

She thought about everything that came into her mind...Leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

She thought about the feelings that she endures. She felt warm hands, she felt his lips, his breath, his heart, his stare on her face, his hair in her hands, she heard the words of love, she felt love, she wants to cry but only one or two tears fall down. So she thought: "maybe nicotine took away my tears". She felt scared, one of the biggest feelings that wasn't taken away from her. She loved him so much that she didn't know what to do, When Sakura walked through the town, she couldn't look into the eyes of others, it seemed as if they know about her secret lover, about the nights with him, the scariest part of it...what if they know his name?. So she stayed at home, frightened with the eyes of others, hoping for him to come to her once again. For him to kiss her eyes ,to embrace her, so Sakura will feel safe.

Sakura didn't like deep thoughts, what's so amazing about deep thoughts anyway?...so she thought only stupid thoughts.

**.Open to anybody.**

Once when Sakura and Ino were sitting in a restaurant...

"Do you know his wife?"-Sakura asked while smoking a cigarette and letting the smoke out right into Ino's face.

Ino ignored that, Chewing her pink bubble gum, she said : "Yeah ,I had sex with her last night."

Sakura's eyes widened...How can she speak about that so easily?!

That night, when his wife was at Ino's place, Sasuke spent alone in his house...and the first time in his life he felt what it's like to stay home alone and wait for somebody to come, he got drunk and found himself crying...He hasn't cried for years, it felt so cold withought her, he begged for her to come back...For some reason his vision of a "wife" changed.

The next day early in the morning he came to Sakura and told her about the battles with his wife, the hundreds of broken plates, her tears, her loneliness, her dreams of having children. He cried on Sakura's shoulder and the memory of her pink hair remained in his brain for so long after that.

That day Sakura smoked less....

Why? Its because she understood the fact that she's actually lucky in this life.

**.She tried to fly.**

_She_ stood on the edge of the building...

For what reason was she there? Ino with her open heart, mind and soul felt small, smaller than anyone in this world. She tried to kill that feeling by making lovers and friends to fulfill the emptiness in her heart. She put up a smile every day, bought the pink bubble gum, laughed and lied on the green grass...Yes she loved life, she loved the sun, Sakura, Sasuke, she loved the wind that played with her blonde hair, she loved to see people smiling, but she realized that no one loves her the way that she wants to. The way that she wants for people to love her. They said that she looks like an angel, the childish blonde believed that, she imagined that she had wings and now she can fly, fly away from this place...

_She_ stood on the edge of the building...she closed her eyes and jumped, the wind played with her blonde hair for the last time.

23 forever now...forever young.

There's a saying as if people can feel when a close person has died. At that moment Sakura felt a cold shiver running up her neck. She went outside, it was raining, it was raining how she never saw before, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what happened...

She was gone...

The pink-haired female looked up into the sky and cried, she couldn't stop...the tears were salty and the rain was washing them off her beautiful face. The tears that stayed inside of her for years came out, a gigantic amount of tears was like a waterfall... With every brain cell and every part of her soul she begged god for Ino to return. She thought as if he has taken her and Sakura got angry, though she didn't even believe in god... She just wanted to see her again...

Her lover came once more. He tried to make Sakura feel safe but it was worthless. She reached for the next cigarette but was disappointed finding the package empty.

"You'll die from my nicotine, Itachi, go home ..."She said and went to the place where Ino has given her life away to the sky.

Sakura never saw him again.

_**end...**_


End file.
